


no greater sadness

by theriveroflight



Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Fair Game Weekend (RWBY), Letters, M/M, Prison, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Qrow wishes he could communicate with Clover - but what would he even say?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951570
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	no greater sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Game Weekend day 1: confessions
> 
> This is a heavy one.
> 
> Warnings for canon compliance with V7C12, prison, death/fighting/weapons talk

Qrow, after the direct aftermath, shuts down. He can't bear to think about it or feel about it.

Jail is fine. Qrow knows that if he let himself, he could do more crying and screaming, but what would be the point? There's nothing left besides jail. He just has to accept reality.

There is too much time in prison. Qrow itches to escape, turn into a bird to get out, but Robyn is there with him and he wants to keep it a secret from her.

And he lets himself think about it.

_Dear Clover,_

_I don't know how to write this letter. Well, it isn't a letter, because it won't be sent._

He mentally crumples the idea in his head and tosses it out.

_Clover,_

_There is a lot of time left for introspection when you're in prison, and even though I knew I made a mistake as soon as your Aura broke, I've had more time to think about all the bad decisions I made. It haunts me in nightmares. Oz said that he's made more mistakes than any other being on Remnant. I think I could rival him on that end. And he did monumentally fuck up._

Nothing feels right. The next idea goes into the mental garbage can, too.

_Clover,_

_It's too late now to tell you that I trusted you, that I thought just when my world shattered I found someone who was my opposite, who could maybe combat all the things wrong with me. And I shouldn't have expected that_ _. Maybe I was right to hate Atlas. I was...feeling better._

_Here's another confession: I quit alcohol right before we arrived. The girls were a big help with that. I almost died because of it. I still might_ _. Who knows?_

Too much too much too much-

_Clover,_

_I miss you--_

Too much already. How much can Qrow share without giving away everything, without sharing what is buried deepest in his heart?

Some of them he understands more than others. He can't bring himself to say what he should, but nothing else sounds right.

Robyn is pacing in the cell. She's trying harder than he is to get out. Getting out means that they have to face Salem.

And everything that comes with that.

_Clover,_

_When we first met, I was skeptical. I wasn't sure how to feel_ _. And then you said that your Semblance was good luck, and it made feel like less of a screwup. Because with you...it should have evened out. But there was nothing I could do_ _. No control I could have. I was always going to make some kind of monumental mistake._

_I don't let people get close to me. I haven't for well over a decade. Ruby, Yang, and their father are closer than anyone else, but they were there before and I had to be there for them after._

_I wanted to get close to you_ _. I haven't wanted that in a long time._

_But I make so many mistakes. Too many to count. And everything that happened_ is _my fault. There aren't any other ways to frame it. And I know that you're dead, and you can't hear me._

_I shouldn't need your absolution. But I do, and I won't be able to get it._

This was closer. But not quite right, still.

"I thought that my crew would be here by now..." Robyn murmurs. "What about your flock?"

He frowns at the term _flock_ _._ "They're probably busy out saving as many as they can. I don't mind. There are higher priorities than me."

Robyn narrows her eyes. "You don't...care? I just...can't imagine. Every day I think about what could be happening with my people, in and out of my team. Three isn't a complete team."

"I have faith in them. I'm not the leader, I never was. And every day I spend time thinking about what I could have done. How it's my fault that we're both here. How I might be convicted for a murder I didn't commit, and the real criminal is still walking free. We both have our regrets."

"I'm sure," she answers coldly.

"There is...one thing I can do," Qrow slowly says. "I didn't want to have to reveal it, but no one's coming to rescue us." He takes a deep breath, and transforms into his bird form.

"Really?" Robyn mutters, shaking her head. "You...can turn into a crow."

He wants to respond, but squawking would draw attention. He hops out between the bars, flying so he leans over the lock. He sticks his beak in and starts picking at it. Pins click into place, which is good because he can't go too much deeper. The lock clicks open, and the door swings.

He poofs back to human.

"Where did you pick that one up?"

"Not my Semblance. A gift."

"Interesting," Robyn muses. "You know where the weapons are kept here?"

"No, I don't know the prison layout, but we should _get out_ before someone spots us escaping."

They run. It's fast and hard in a way Qrow hasn't run in too long.

There aren't nearly as many guards as Qrow expects there to be. He hopes it's because everyone who can fight is fighting the Grimm.

And then they encounter someone with an Atlas uniform. Qrow goes to his fight reflexes, but the person holds their hands up in surrender. "I can take you to your weapons and other belongings." They both nod and follow the guard.

And then he catches a glimpse of a room. The morgue. He pauses.

Robyn turns. "Come on, we don't have time for you to talk to your ex-boyfriend or whatever's dead body."

_Ex-boyfriend or whatever._ That is what Qrow had been missing in all those mental messages.

That is what had been on the tip of his thoughts this whole time.

And as they walk, Qrow composes one last letter that will never be sent.

_Clover,_

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to cry in the comments section here, you can always sob in my Tumblr inbox: main @alto-tenure, writing specific @beunforgotten.
> 
> The stories I have written for the other two days are less angsty. I promise.


End file.
